


Fish Sauce

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [63]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Food Issues, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Qunari fish sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Ashaad and Saemus — food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts).



“Fish sauce?”

“Fish sauce.” Ashaad actually called it something else, but after asking him about it three times and still being unable to pronounce it, Saemus had given up. “Try.”

It looked…diabolical. The smell of it upon the heap of grain Ashaad was sharing with him tormented his nostrils terribly, but the Qunari was looking on with the faintest hint of anticipation upon his face. Anticipation he didn’t dare disappoint. Saemus drew breath, held it, and popped a gob of the stuff into his mouth.

It actually tasted rather good. Salt and fish and stink melted into a smooth, savoury, almost peppery flavour. He dug in for more, and Ashaad joined him.

“I’m glad you shared this with me,” said Saemus around his fifth mouthful.

“As am I,” the Qunari chuckled. He sounded pleased with himself, and that alone filled Saemus’ heart more than any banquet could.


End file.
